The lion king 2: The Prince of the pridelands
by Stories By Nina
Summary: A AU retelling of the lion king 2, insted of Simba having a daughter, Kiara is born a male named Kiango and Kion is his twin brother. And Kiango meets a cub that belongs to Scar's loyal follower Zira. Will a friendship bloom between the two or will hatred ruin the pride lands in the name of Scar.
1. The Princes of the Pridelands

**this is another rewrite of Simba's pride. This time Kiara is born male.**

* * *

The night was coming to an end, Animals felt a sense something was about to happen. Animal, creatures big and small all started to head into a direction, a direction towards a large rock formation.

As the sun begun to rise among the savanna, birds flew while the antelope leaped across. Some animals didn't rush for they had young ones that need them for guidance.

At the ledge of the rock formation a mandrill stood waiting for all of the animals to arrive, as he looked up into the sky a spirit was present, a lion looked down smiling.

Once the animals arrived, a horn bill flew to the ledge, two lions emerged from the cave, the lions had a cub, each carried by the scruff.

The mandrill looked at each cub then stepped aside as the tow lions held their cubs for the animals to see.

The animals cheered and welcomed the new heirs.

The lion in the sky beamed with pride, Mufasa approved his grand cubs.

Once everything settled the mandrill came up to the lions and placed markings on the cubs.

"Kiango" he said the named of the cub that was being held by his father Simba. The mandrill turned to the other cubed held by his mother "Kiongozi" he said that cubs name. he turned to the animals.

"welcome the new princes of the pride lands" He announced.

* * *

**Some would say**

**" why not used Kopa"**

**Well the thing is, Kopa is an entirely different character from Kiara.**

**So I wanted to make a character who has Kiara's characteristics but also a male.**

** the name " Kiango" means light in Swahilli and Kiara means light ( or is it dark) and it sound like a male equvialent to Kiara.**

**And yes Kion is in this story and he's the younger twin of Kiango.**


	2. The hatred from the outlands

Days after the presentation, the Mandrill named Rafiki was painting on his tree, He drew the king and queen Simba and Nala, and below their new cubs, Kiango and Kiongozi, which they decided to shorten to just Kion.

Rafiki was admiring his new picture " Ah Mufasa , Simba had blessed the pride lands with 2 sons" he stated as he placed under one cub " Kiango will become a excellent king like his father" he then look over to the drawing of Kion " Kion , I sense a destiny for him that out of the pride lands" his smiled faded " I do worry about the possibility of Kion turning into Scar"

Rafiki was met with agust of wind, every time the wind blew in his tree, he took that as a sign of Mufasa communicating with him. The wind was very strong, Rafiki saw his painting about to fade.

"Oh Mufasa look what you…" He then saw a dark looking cub was among the young princes. "Another cub?" Rafiki studied the drawing he tried to remember where he seen that cub then re remembered and looked out to the part of the pride lands that slowly faded to nothing but dirt.

" The out lands, that's where Scar's most loyal follower was banished…. Zira"

….

In the said lands, it was a waist land with nothing but termite mounds, less food, not enough water, lioness look unhealthy, their fur thinning out on them.

A small bug landed, unaware a dark colored cub peaked over the rock the bug landed, his fur was dark colored with a small turf of dark hair on the head, he had bright green eyes, the cub leaped into the air catching the bug, opening his paws, the but was still alive so the cub let the bug go.

"KOVU!" the cub her his name, a lioness with a strip on her head to her lower back stared down at the cub " don't let it go!" she caught the bug out of the air and slammed it to the ground killing it, she leaped down to the cub " what's the matter with you?" she snarled, this was Zira

"But mother" Kovu protested " He wasn't hurting anyone".

"There's no room for weakness here my son" she told him, she the grabbed her cub and pulled him closer. "Remember, Scar took you in and accepted you as his own son".

"But he wasn't my father" Kovu reminded his mother.

"No.." Zira corrected him " But he chose you to be the next king" she the let her son go " when you rule we no longer have to live in these" she scraped up the dirt " dry, barren, disgusted" she then hit a dead tree her claws taking the branch out " Termite infested" she then snarled " OUT LANDS!"

After her outburst Zira here two voiced call out for her, A young adolescent male followed by a young female cub were racing back each one screaming " Mother".

"We them" The eldest spoke.

" We saw everything" The female cub spoke but was pushed aside by the adolescent male.

" We Saw Simba's cubs!" the said together. Zira snarled then turn to the female "Vitani what did you see?" She asked

" Simba's Cubs are boys" she reported. Zira didn't like the sound of that, with 2 males that means She has no way to get back to the pride lands.

" Scar my beloved" Zira looked to the sky " Help me, How do I handle this? Simba has sons! That mean my chance to avenge you won't happen".

Zira's oldest son looked confused " Um who's she talking to?" he asked.

" Shh" his sister hushed him " Scar"

The young lion looked around worried " Where? WHERE?" he asked, Vitani just rolled her eyes.

" Scar's dead genius!" she reminded him.

" Yes" Zira confirmed" if it wasn't for Simba Scar would still be king and I" she pulled Kovu closer to him "Zira would be he lovely devoted Queen" she wanted to be Scar's queen but never got that opportunity for Simba return and Scar was over thrown by that time.

The young lion though for a second "speaking of kings, since I am the oldest," he looked over to his mother " Maybe I should be king? ".

He mother snarled at him " Don't be a fool Nuka" she scolded " Kovu is the chosen one" she reminded him " we must profil Scar's dying wish and train Kovu to become King".

"oh, yeah I can do that" Nuka said sucking up to his mother. Zira snarled as she looked over to where the pride lands were. Simba's cubs are and obstacle to get the pride lands in the name of Scar.

* * *

** As you can see... Kovu will not change... how many of you though I was going to change Kovu into a girl?**

**Kiara is the only one who got the gender swap...**

**...**

**Next chapter, Kiango goes off into the pride lands.**


	3. Son's Of Simba

Over at pride rock, two cubs emerge from the cave, one had a small turf od red hair on his head while the other just had fur on the top of his head going in an awkward looking cow lick.

"Wow" the mane less cub said as he started to decend but was caught by Simba who picked him up and placed back at pride rock.

He giggled as he and his brother tried to get away from their father but Simba was quick and caught one of his's sons with his massive paw. " where do you think your going in such a hurry?" he asked.

"Dad!" The cub tried to push his paw away " let go" he told his father.

" I just want you to be.." Simba was cut off as his sons were trying to catch a butterfly, Simba stepped on one of their tails to get their attention. "Kiango, Kion are you two listening?" he asked. Both cubs stopped and looked at Simba. " Accidents can happen"

"You can ether get hurt" Kiango started to recite

"Or stepped on" the red mane cub named Kion responded. Both brothers looked at each other

"Or even get lost" they both said at the same time.

" Boys I want you to stay in sight of pride rock.." Kiango interrupted his father.

"At all times I know, and if I see any strangers don't talk to them" he then did a mocking march "come straight home". Simba gave his son a look that was clearly saying 'would you rather stay home instead' vibe.

"Mind your father boys" Nala called from behind them and went over to sit next to Simba.

"Yes mom" Kion responded.

"And stay away from the outlands" Simba warned his cubs, Zazu flew in and landed next to the cubs.

"Nothing their but a bunch on murderous back stabbing outsiders" He made his comment.

" Zazu's right" The king agreed " you can't turn you back on them.

"Really?" Kiango asked "how come?"Simba quickly changed the subject, Kiango wanted to know why but his brother insisted they take the opportunity to get going.

" Be back before sun sets" Simba told them " Zuri's family are coming to visit. Kiango cringed while Kion laughed.

Zuri was Kiango's betrothal as Simba told him, but to Kiango Zuri is the most boring snobby female cub he's ever met, Tiifu, Zuri's best friend on the other hand is the complete opposite, Why could she be his betrothal, he glared at his brother who go luckly with Tiifu while he had Zuri.

As soon as the cubs disappeared into the tall savanna grass, Simba walked over to his Childhood friends Timon and Pumbaa.

" Timon Pumbaa I need to go after the boys" he asked the meerkat and warthog " you know they are bound to run off".

" Don't worry were on them like a stink on a warthog" Timon told the lion, Simba rolled his eyes on that comment.

…..

Kiango and Kion got far from pride rock, the two brothers started to wrestle with each other then they both spotted the butterfly. Kiango being stealthy sneaked up on the butterfly that landed on a rock and leaped at the little insect but missed. He wasn't phased for he saw the out lands behind the rock.

"Whoa" he stated " Hey Kion get up here" he looked behind but Kion was gone. Kiango looked around for his brother, that until the tree branch shook, looking up Kion dropped from the branch and manage to shove his brother into the small pool of water.

" Got ya" kion laughed.

" KION!" a voiced called making the cub leap off the rock and into the water, both cubs looked up to see Pumbaa and Timon looking down at them.

" Now Kiango and Kion as cubs you know better then to go off with out us" Pumbaa started to lecture " you two could have been hurt"

Kiango tried to explain but Timon was all over them, checking his spine, forehead and paws for any damages.

"Timon were just fine!" Kiango told him " Kion and I were just playing"

Timon was only half listening when he spotted a log. " that's good, I'm hungry" he walked over to the log, Pumbaa lifted the log with his tusks, Timon grabbed a leaf a scooped up the bugs on to it.

Kiango and Kion stuck out their tongues in disgust as their bay sister would eat bugs right in front of them.

"Doesn't that honey badger friend of yours eat bugs like them?" he whispered. Kion rolled his eyes at that comment, he then spotted and opportunity to sneak away, taping his brother on the arm he pointed over to an opening, both cubs manage to sneak away.

…..

Kiango lead Kion away from the marked path and over to the ledge to the out lands.

"Kiango stop" Kion said then grabbed his brother by the tail." You know were not supposed to go near the outlands.

"Ah come on" Kiango took a step further towards the ledge he faced his twin " see I not in the out…" the ledge gave way, the cub fell onto a small bank. He looked up Kion stood looking over worried.

"Kiango, you ok?" he asked. Kiango checked himself all over nothing broken or sprain from the fall.

"I'm fine" He responded, "help me get out".

"I'm getting Timon and Pumbaa" Kion called to his brother then ran off.

" Kion?" Kiango called " KION!" He tried to climb but the dirt wall was too soft so he slid back to the bank, that when he heard some growing and turning around he noticed crocodiles were coming near him. Kiango wonder if this was going to be the end of him, the future king of the pridelands. he shut his eyes preparing for the worst, but nothing happened

" Move" he heard a voice. Opening his eyes their was a cream colored cub on top of a crocodile, she looked back at the cub " quickly follow me" she commanded, Kiango followed her across the makeshift crocodile bridge then leaped up on a old log , the two cubs climbed up and are now safe in the pride lands.

* * *

**I'm adding some of the Lion guard characters here. So in this Senario , Zuri is Kiango's betrothal while Kion is to marry Tiifu...**

**Next Chapter. Who's the cub that saved Kiango...**


	4. Met and separated by fate

Once catching his breath Kiango got a good look at the cub who was also catching her breath, indeed she had cream colored fur and her eyes were a blueish purple color, she had a pink nose but with the bangs hanging off her head she could been mistaken for a boy .

"T…Thanks for saving me" he told her, the female cub snapped at him.

"You are and idiot" she shouted "you got a death wish or something, she snarled. Kiango wasn't sure what to think of this cub shouting at him.

"Hey, all I said thanks" he responded "besides, your very brave". The female cub felt her cheeks heat yup, she didn't like this feeling and turned away.

"Well …. You're stupid" she told him. Kiango chuckled.

" My name's Kiango" he introduced himself " what's your name?"

" Me? I'm Vitani" she quickly replied. Before Kiango could answer any more questions, Simba appeared making Vitani dart away from the king , Kiago peaked from behind his father. Then a lioness with a stripe and her right ear bitten. She emerge standing in front of Vitani, and roared at Simba.

" Zira" Simba hissed her name.

" Simba" she responded, she was about to attack but the entire pride showed up including Timon and Pumbaa. Zira noticed Nala was by Simba's side, with an irritated expression she addressed the queen.

"Nala"

"Zira" Nala replied ready to defend if she made a move.

"Timon, Pumbaa" Timon introduced in a sarcastic way " great now that we no each other " He walked onto Pumbaa's snout " GET OUT OF OUR PRIDE LANDS!"

"Your Pride lands?" Zira snarled and roared at them, Timon retreated back behind Pumbaa's head.

"These lands belong to Scar" she claimed, Simba reminded her that she was banished and told her to take her cub and get out.

Zira looked over to Vitani who sat waiting for an order. Zira walked over to her " I see you met my daughter Vitani" she circled the cub " she along with her brother will see you fall" she snarled at him. Simba simply growled, Vitani didn't flinch, she was train by her mother to not show fear in front of the enemy, although she did raise an eye to Kiango who looked worried about the situation they were in.

"You banished us to the outlands" Zira continued "where we have little food, less water" she tried to be the victim, but Simba stopped her act.

" But My daughter does not" Zira reminded him " but" she then wen behind Vitani and pushed her towards Simba " If you must" Simba looked at the cub presented to him, Vitani quickly snarled and unsheathed her claws, she was prepared to fight if necessary.

"Vitani" She heard her mother call out and quickly she stopped snarling and retracted her claws. Simba was disgusted on how Zira raised her cub, he saw no hope in them.

"Take your daughter and get out" he turned his back to her " Were finished here" He reached down and picked Kiango lifting him by his Scruff.

"Oh no Simba" Zira warned " we've just barly begun" she looked at the future king with a smirk, she then turn to Vitani.

"Vitani were leaving" she walked past her daughter, Vitani turn to follow, Kiango watched her leave.

"Bye" Kiango quickly said. Vitani looked back, her ears dropped, she kinda felt bad for him.

"Bye" she whispered as she followed her mother back to the out lands.

* * *

**Yes Vitani is going to be switching roles with Kovu for this Story.**

**In a way she's not the chosen heir but instead what if Zira had to make a plan B in case Having Kovu as the chosen heir didn't work out.**

**Vitani in this story is no way a female Kovu and Kovu vice versa. They will retain their character traits**


	5. The Future and The Plans

With the sun setting that day The lioness of pride rock walked following Timon and Pumbaa. Nala looked back to see her mate stopped while holding thier son. She called lout to him but Simba only cleared his throat letting her know he need some time alone and to give Kiango a heart to heart talk.

Nala smiled understanding and continued on home, Simba placed his son down on the rock next to him, The cub gave a weak smile on to be met with a stern look form the king. The smile faded as the cub turned away in shame.

"Kiango what were you thinking?" the lion asked, you've could of been killed today"

"Dad.. I didn't mean to..." The cub started but Simba walked over and nudged against his small boy with his massive head.

"I tell you these things because I love you" the king said " if something happened to you I.. I don't know what I do... It's a good thing your brother got me before it was too late"

"I know..." Kiango sighed. Simba sighed with relief.

"One day I wont be here" Simba told him " and I need you to carry on in my place" he looked to the sky " your part of the great..."

"Circle of life... I know" Kiango responded. Simba was about to tell him about the role of being future king when his son rejected his words.

"What if I don't wanna be king" He asked, ears pinned back and back turned against his father " It's no fun... I don't even have a say in who will be my future queen.."

Simba was a bit shock that his son felt this way, then again when he was a cub he didn't have to deal about his future queen for Nala was the only cub in the pride lands at that age and they bonded even as adults. Then Simba got word of an cub from his childhood all grown up and having cubs of his own, that cub having a daughter and the two deiced to betrothed them.

" Your mother was betrothed to me when we were cubs" Simba spoke up getting his son's attention "We didn't have much of a say but she was the one for me" Kiango still didn't listen, Simba playfully pushed his son off the rock making him slide into dandelions, his tail turf over his head he blew it out of the way while making the dandelion spore float. Looking at his father Simba smiled and nudged his head to pride rock.

Kiango knew what he was thinking the cub smiled as He begun to race his father to pride rock.

Kiango wasn't sure about being the future king, but he knew he would never forget this day... Or The lion cub named Vitani .

In the out lands, lioness scraped the dirt looking for anything to eat, bones picked cleaned . the dried lands was disturbed by a cub ruining for his life. Kovu was indeed scared of something as he ran across the dried up land

"GET BACK HERE TERMITE!" Nuka voiced called out as he chased after Kovu. Kovu ended up finding himself pinned by a termite mound wall, he faced his brother.

"I..I didn't mean to.." Kovu tried to defend himself " it..It was an accident I..I..." Nuka snarled and sheathed his claws out.

"I've should of been the chosen one" Nuka stated to complain, I'm the oldest, the strongest...OH THESE TERMITES!" he screamed as he retracted his claws and started to scratched himself and rolled on the ground. Kovu found the sight to be amusing and gave a soft chuckle, his brother took notice.

"You think this is funny?" He asked and he crept closer " You did this to me " he pointed to himself where the termites were eating away at his skin. Kovu felt bad.

"Sorry but mother wanted me to practices and Vitani was out but I didn't mean for the mound to break and land on you". Kovu noticed a familar figure approaching but Nuka didn't .

"Lame excuse" Nuka continue to berate his brother " if mother was here she realized I be a great leader if given the chance"

Kovu fear expression became cocky " why don't you tell that to her?" he asked.

" Don't think I won't termite" The adolescent lion stuck his nose up in the air. that when he hear a snarl from behind. turning around Zira stood, she wasn't pleased with him, Vitani stood behind her looking equally irritated.

" Mother..Hi..." Nuka quickly steped aside " I.. caught you some field mice for your dinner I..."

" HEY" Kovu quickly ran over to Zira " I'm the one who caught them" he glared at Nuka. Zira simply petted his head.

"Thank you my dear " she then walked away, Kovu walked over to his sister.

" Where did you go?" He asked, before Vitani could answer Zira was up at her face, Kovu backed away as Zira questioned her daughter.

" What were you doing in the pride lands?" she asked. Vitani didn't blink nor flinched.

" Mother, I was simply escorting the cub back into the pride lands" she answered honestly" He wasn't welcome to out lands".

" He was Simba's SON!" Zira snarled at her daughter " you were a fool for helping that cub!"

" What did you think was gonna happen?" Kovu asked half teasing his sister " Simba was gonna welcome you into the pride lands for saving the prince". he laughed at her

" What an idea" Zira snarled sarcastically , then stopped in her tracks " What and idea!" she said invading Kovu's personal boundaries, she pulled him towards her " You brilliant child, I'm so proud of you" she stroked her paw along Kovu's back like a pet cat, her claws digging into him as he was tried to get away from her. Yes, she could see it, She will train Vitani to seduce the prince, then then lure him to where not only will Kovu will kill him but he and Vitani will take out Simba once and for all.

Nuka disagreed with disgust but Zira snarled at him, she picked up Kovu and carried him into the cave that was made form the termite mounds.

Inside a stump was hollowed out due the termites but served a purpose, She dropped Kovu in their and bid him goodnight and reminded him he training will intensified as she begun to plot for their future in the pride lands.

* * *

**Originally going to be 2 separate chapters but decided to make it one big chapter.**

**Write for Kovu was gonna be a bit of a challenge, didn't want him to be just boy Vitani so...I took some creative liberties from Disney Recess.**

**( if you don't know one character from Recess was voiced by young Kovu's voice actor ...the character? The kid that was a snitch Randal I think that's the name. so kinda had Young Kovu be kinda like him)**


End file.
